


back in your own skin

by Duck_Life



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Episode: s03e05 Second Skin, Friendship, Gen, Identity Issues, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: Julian helps Kira feel more like herself again.
Relationships: Julian Bashir & Kira Nerys
Kudos: 10





	back in your own skin

Julian told her the procedure— suffer the dermal regenerator for five minutes, and then sit under the sterilite for another five minutes to make sure the cosmetic surgery reversal was taking. He told her this, repeatedly. It doesn’t stop Kira from feeling any less antsy. 

“Just do the rest,” she says, unable to stop herself from picking at the bumpy crest on her forehead, foreign and unfamiliar. “C’mon, just do the rest.” 

“I don’t want you to get an infection,” Julian says for the third time. 

“Oh, come on, the Cardassians didn’t use that much caution when they  _ did _ this to me,” she snaps. 

The doctor turns to her, looking gravely serious. “Which is why it’s that much more important that I take every precaution now,” he says. He crosses sickbay and scans her with his tricorder. 

“Now what?”

“You said they injected you with something, right?” 

“ _ They _ said they did,” she says. “Desegranine. To reverse the ‘memory loss.’” 

He squints at the tricorder. “I’m not picking up any traces of desegranine in your blood. Maybe they used a placebo.” 

He starts to walk away and, surprising herself, she grabs his arm. “Wait. Look, I… I just want to feel like  _ me _ again. Alright? It’s been… I don’t even know how many hours or days since I was  _ me _ , I just want to feel like me.” 

“I understand,” Julian says. “Computer, play something by Tor Jolan.” 

The familiar Bajoran music fills sickbay, and Kira smiles appreciatively— as much as she can with this stranger’s face. 

“Thank you,” she says.


End file.
